Pokemon crossing pathes
by Emoticole
Summary: In motova, one the the largest regions in the pokemon world, one boy with the dream of becoming a trainer will embark on an adventure that will change the world, but will his inexperience get in the way?, and who are these mysterious nameless thieves who continue to steal pokemon eggs?.


**Welcome to Pokemon crossing paths, this is an OC based adventure, but might include characters from the anime later on. heres some information before we start.**

**-The region this takes place in is motova, **

**-Its mostly OC's, but i will be featuring anime characters later on.**

**-I'll put character bios and area information on the bottom in the authors notes for trainers, if there recurring of course.**

**xxxxxxxxx**

It was a sunny and windy saturday morning, a moving van had just passed the border into motora, a large and well-populated region, the van consisted of the young boy eric and his mother and father, "When are we going to get to Feather town?, how many pokémon is there in motora?, will there be lots?" Eric asked excitedly. "Hold your horses son, yes, there will be pokémon, i promise you that" Eric's father said, Eric always wanted to be a pokémon trainer since he was just 5, hes now 13 but could never get a pokémon due to his families constant moving, his father was a well known businessman and travelled to different regions, as such Eric could never settle down and get his pokemon license, Eric had short brown hair that had a curl at the back, he normally wore a tan coloured shirt with a pokeball design and jean shorts.

"Hey dad, when are you moving next?" Eric asked his father, sighing in boredom. "Maybe a year, might be sooner, i don't really know" Eric's father said, his mother spoke up. "Don't worry son, someday we will move into a nice home and not have to move around so much, then you can become a trainer" eric's mother said, Eric sighed in annoyance, they eventually came to a large lit neon sign that had written on it. "Welcome to motora, you are approaching feather town." Eric was excited, he saw many pokemon flying overhead like Pidgeys and Pidoves, there were people walking there pokemon and wild pokemon everywhere, this was his dream.

"This is awesome!, look at all these pokemon!" Eric said, watching pokemon as they bypassed them in the van, eventually they reached feather town, a small town surrounding a large facility. "Whats that building?, its huge!" Eric said amazed. "Its motoras pokémon labs, tthats where im doing my business" Erics father winked, Eric was almost jumping out of his seat in excitement, the can pulled up to the large building and parked in the lot, the crew jumped out and headed into the large facility.

Immediately several security guards confronted the group.

"Are you ?" One guard asked. "Yes, i'm here to discuss business with the professor, is he in today?" Eric's father asked. "Yes, he's in his office, right this way, i'll ask that your companions wait in the lounge for now." The guards escorted Erics father down the hall while he and his mother sat in the lounge, Eric was busy watching all the pokemon, there was a growlithe, a tranquil and a persian,. " I can't wait to someday become a pokemon trainer" Eric said to himself. after awhile his mother spoke up. "Eric why don't you go and explore around town, see if you can make some new friends" Eric lit up at that. "Yeah, i'll be back here later!" Eric ran out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eric was outside in the nearby fields, he had a notepad out and was sketching the wild pokemon he saw, it was something he did when he was relaxing, he had fiished a sketch of a miltank grazing in the field, the peace was shattered by the frantic cries of pokemon and trainers.

"Weavile Icy wind!" commanded a blonde haired girl, she wore a white and pink floral pattern shirt and white jeans, she had strapped to her waste a strange looking device. the Weavile immediately fired a powerful gust of strange wind, this wind was cold enough that Eric could feel the chill from as far as he was, the attack struck a large bird, Pidgeot head on, the pidgeot had fainted with swirled eyes.

"Ugh, again?" A black haired boy said, he wore an camouflage pants and a creamy brown shirt, he had a rough and rather dull look on his face. "Go Heracross!" He called, the beetle-like pokémon reared its head up as it was summoned from its pokéball, Eric enjoyed the battle, the two had fought for well over half an hour.

"Weavile!, dark pulse now!" The girl called, the weavile powered up the rings of glowing purple darkness. "Deflect it heracross!, with your Counter!" Heracross deflected the shot and to Erics shock, the pulse struck the hill he was watching from. "Wh-whoa!, ouch!" Eric rolled down the hill, scraped but unharmed. "Who, are you?" The boy said unamused. "Are you alright there?, i have never seen counter do that before!" Eric rubbed his head. "Yeah, im fine, just a little beat up." He said, he rubbed his head. "You look new here, i know most of the village, and i don't remember you at all? did you just move here?" The girl asked, Eric smiled nervous. "Yeah, my names Eric" Eric said. "I don't believe either of us asked for your name" The boy said. "Oh quiet, I'm Emma spruce!, his named Vince" The girl named Emma said. "Spruce?, Your the professors granddaughter?" Eric said with excitement.

"Yeah, Professor Spruce is my granddad" Emma said, Vince paced impatiently back and forth. "Can we just get our battle over with?" He said angry. "Hush!, so Eric, do you have any pokémon?" Emma asked. "No, i move around to much to own one." Eric said disappointed. "Thats nonsense!, come with me" Emma grabbed Erics hand and dragged him off, Vince just growled in annoyance and stayed behind.

Emma took Eric to the lab. "Were getting you registered!." Eric was excited, but didn't know how his parents would react. "I really do move alot!, i don't have time for this!" Eric said frantically trying to keep up with Emma, they were passing through a long luminous hall. "Don't worry!, this won't take more then 5 minutes!" They reached a large room, there was machines with loads of pokéball, lots ofresearchers and workers around, and lots of different pokemon sketches and computers. "Whoa, so this is what the inside of the main center is like?" Eric was amazed, suddenly Emma led him to a large steel double doors, the plate on the door read. [Spruce] "Your taking me to see the professor?" Eric said shocked. "Yeah, he files registrations, so its him i have to speak with." Emma and Eric entered the door, Eric's father was still speaking to the sandy haired professor Spruce.

"Son?, what are you doing here?" Eric's father asked, confused. "I brought him to get registered!." Emma spoke up. "Registered?" Eric's father said understanding it now. "Yeah, i heard he didn't have any pokémon, thats a crime in my opinion!." Emma said. "Well, i better file it out then, i always enjoy seeing new trainers, lately there hasn't been that many" Spruce said getting some papers. "Hey dad?, is this okay with you?" Eric asked. "Of course, you've got the opportunity, so take it." He answered, Spruce came back with a large bit of papers, "All you have to do is sign your name, and you'll be fully registered" Eric signed his full name, Spruce walked back into the other room and came back. "Grandpa, he still needs a pokémon!" Emma said. "I see, then come with me, we have a room for trainers with no pokemon." Spruce said, he his father and Emma all walked along.

As they approached the doorway, an alarm sounded!. "Professor!, theres been a robbery!, in the pokémon nursery!" A voice come in through a device on Spruces waist. "What?!, what was stolen?" Spruce said in shock. "The pokemon egg sir, that one!" Spruce immediately hit for the nursery Emma and Eric ran alongside him, Eric's father ran as fast, but couldn't catch up. "Im out of shape..." In the nursery, the place was a mess, there was broken glass everywhere, the desks were smashed, claw marks lined the room from all sides. "What... happened here?!" Emma said confused.

"They took the egg..." Spruce said, he rummaged through the broken glass, he couldn't find any clues. "Professor Spruce!, we caught a suspicious trainer loitering about the property!. The professor and the group ran into the main room. "Who are you!, what have you done with my egg!" Spruce was in a rage, the boy, with dark blue short hair, he wore a black shirt with blue jeans, he had a very dull look on his face.

"I don't know what your talking about, i didn't take any egg" He said calmly, despite his predicament. "You sure look like a theif, you have that shady look down pat!" Emma said angrily. "I did not steal anything, stop accusing me of something i didn't do, i came to register, but if i'm going to be treated this way, i might as well leave" He shrugged, before turning around. "Wait!, fine i believe you, but i don't have time to register anyone yet, ask the assistants, they can do it, for now, Eric and Emma, can i ask you something?" The professor had a suspicious look on his face. "M-me sir?" Eric said confused. "Eric, i'm going to lend you a pokemon that served me well when i was a trainer, and i am going to ask you to accompany Emma in searching for the crooks" Professor Spruce explained, Eric was surprised, but was motivated. "I'll do it" He said.

Spruce reached into his pocket and pulled a worn and scratched pokeball, he placed it in Erics hand. "Alright Eric, i know you know how to do this" Eric nodded, he threw the ball, the ball openned and released a red light, the light formed into the shape of a pokémon, that pokemon was... a Miltank..., Eric blinked in surprise, this was the pokemon who Spruce was talking about?, even Emma wasn't sure about this. "Uhhhh, i really dont want to be rude or anything, but this... well...i.." Eric struggled to deliver his words. "Grandpa!, what is this, Miltanks too weak!" Emma burst out. "Well... i wasn't the best trainer, and Miltanks been the only pokémon i... well... know" Spruce said embarassed.

"So father, how will we know where to go, we don't even know who stole it" Emma asked. "I have a suspicion i may know who did this, but... i just want you to go to neplune city" He answered. "Neplune city?" Emma said curiously. "I want you to talk to a fellow professor whos been on the lead of a rare discovery, she might know something, i just know it" He said, the whole time this conversation went on, the dark haired boy was listening, he grunted and walked out the door.

"Whats her name?" Eric asked curiously. "Her name is Elma Maple, or professor Maple as everyone calls her" Spruce said, giving Emma some supplies, Eric called Miltank back into her pokeball. "You set out tomorrow, hopefully you and Emma get along just fine" Spruce said. "We will, i'll teach him what i know about battling!" Emma said, winking.

Eric went to his new house, in his room he stayed up all night thinking about the adventures he's going to have, he was jittery with excitement, he finally fell asleep after some time, clenching the pokeball Spruce lent him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thats the end of episode 1!. (Or chapter 1, whatever you wish to call it.)**

**Eric Clay : Young Eric clay is the son of two well known business people, hes always perky and dreams of becoming a great trainer someday, **

**Pete Clay : Eric's father, He is a well know businessman who travels from region to region, he fully supports Eric in his quest.**

**Nora Clay : Eric's mother, she secretly doesn't want Eric to leave, but supports his goals.**

**Emma Spruce : Granddaughter of professor Spruce, shes tough and strong in battle, she wishes to become as famous as her grandfather,**

**Vince Berg : A constant rival to Emma, he may be arrogant and a bit snobbish, but he secretly pursues a strange goal.**

**Professor Dirk spruce : Lead motova professor, in his youth, Dirk was a farmboy who pursued knowledge and eventually became a pokemon professor.**

**Thats it for now!, read and review!.**


End file.
